


Defeat (AU)

by PhoenixNinja101



Series: I Read A One-Sided AkaKuro & I Didn't Like It [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki - Freeform, One-Sided Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, One-Sided Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro, One-Sided Akashi Seijuurou/Mibuchi Reo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101
Summary: Akashi, despite being known a victor in all that he does, could never get the person he wants.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Furihata Kouki, Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Chihiro, Akashi Seijuurou & Mibuchi Reo, Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: I Read A One-Sided AkaKuro & I Didn't Like It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540474
Kudos: 31





	Defeat (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Just because I said I respect everyone's opinion of their ships doesn't mean I have to like them. So I'm here to sink them all! *evil laughs* HAHAHA! But individually, I have no problem with Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, and Furihata's characters... Enjoy!

**Normal POV!**

The first time Akashi kissed him, the redhead did it while thinking of someone else.

"Akashi-kun...?" blue eyes gazed questioningly at the other, confused, surprised, and perhaps a little hopeful.

"Sorry, Tetsuya, you just reminded me of Chihiro." he had said, already diving in for another kiss.

Tetsuya did not speak, and only let the other do as he pleased, a knowing look in his eyes as he let himself be devoured.

He wonders if this was when Akashi-kun became Seijurou.

**~•~**

Tetsuya knew, ever since day one, about Akashi's fascination towards a certain senior in the college that they both attend. How could he not?

After all, it was his uncanny resemblance to one Mayuzumi Chihiro that landed him Akashi Seijurou.

**~•~**

"Tetsuya."

He takes one look at Seijurou and knows that something was wrong.

"Come to my place tonight.

He did not need to ask to know what happened, only let the other hold him that night.

He lets Seijurou hold him because he loves Seijurou and if serving as a proxy could soothe his aching heart for even a little bit, he'd allow him.

Seijurou does not need to know that his heart wasn't the only thing breaking that night.

**~•~**

While Seijurou had held him many times in the privacy of their rooms, the redhead had never showed him attention outside of bed matters.

That's why the first time Seijurou held his hand in public, he was not surprised when the other leaned in to whisper.

"Don't let go. Reo's looking this way."

And Tetsuya clasped their hands tighter, feeling the other glance at him in approval.

He ignored the stinging pain in his chest as he leaned his head on Seijurou's chest, blue locks falling on his face.

**~•~**

Mibuchi Reo was a man with a beauty that could rival even the opposite gender, with his silky black hair and gorgeous beads for eyes.

It was no wonder that he caught Seijurou's attention.

**~•~**

"So, you and Akashi, huh?"

Kuroko did not look up to face the gruff voice directed at him.

"Yes, Kagami-kun." he replied, watching as his bestfriend fidgeted in place. "Is there something wrong? You look troubled."

"Nothing." the other huffed. "Let's go—"

"_Tetsuya_."

Kuroko stopped, taking one look at the one who called him before turning to his friend.

"Sorry, Kagami-kun. But it looks like Akashi-kun needs me."

"Eh?" Kagami watched as Kuroko made his way towards the shorter redhead. "But what about-?"

"Next time." he replied, eyes not leaving Akashi's as they both left the classroom.

**~•~**

"I got rejected."

Tetsuya hummed, letting Akashi know he was listening as the other played with his hair.

"It seems Reo only sees me as his 'precious kouhai'."

He felt him sigh as Seijurou took his hand, intertwining their fingers together as he cuddled closer against his chest, too exhausted to speak as they both laid in bed.

"Tetsuya," Seijurou's free hand grabbed his chin softly, tilting his face closer until he was facing him. "Date me."

Tetsuya's only reply was a kiss on the lips.

In his mind, he thinks of why Mibuchi-san could ever reject someone like Akashi.

**~•~**

"Let's break up."

The first time Tetsuya cried was after he and Seijurou broke up.

Somehow, when he and Seijurou began dating, Tetsuya knew it wouldn't last as long as he had hoped.

Being partners only in bed, a body only meant to replace a person whom the redhead yearns for temporarily.

Seijurou's reasons for asking him to be officially his may have been an impulse that wasn't given much thought.

But Tetsuya hoped.

Tetsuya's eyes were blank, too numb to feel the ache he was all too familiar with as he waited for Seijurou to continue.

"I found someone else." was the only explanation.

He hoped that maybe in the course of dating, Seijurou would learn to love him as much as he did.

But it seems fate was never on his side.

Tetsuya only nodded, not even the least bit surprised. He'd seen the kisses and the gazes the redhead had shared with someone else in private.

He had for quite some time.

Tetsuya closed his eyes. "It's Furihara-kun, isn't it?" he said, heart so bitter at knowing he couldn't keep the man he's always yearning for.

The silence that followed was enough for an answer.

**~•~**

Furihata Kouki was a plain and simple guy, one he's become acquainted with for the first few weeks of dating Seijurou. But he was kind, and so, so bright, unlike Tetsuya.

So when he sees the familiar glimmer in Seijurou's eyes, he knew it was over.

**~•~**

"Kuroko, are you okay? You slept through the whole lecture back there."

Kuroko did not need to look to find concern in the other's eyes. "I did not know Kagami-kun could be this perceptive."

Spluttering, he heard the other growl. "I was just worried! Jeez..."

"I did not know Kagami-kun cared about me that much." he hummed, a teasing tilt in his tone.

Kagami did not disappoint.

"Idiot! I was just—!"

Kuroko did not wait for Kagami to finish, because the moment he saw red and brown enter the emptying classroom, he was already out the door.

He could vaguely hear Kagami's calls for him, but he chose to ignore it in favor of going somewhere Akashi wouldn't be.

_'It seems Akashi-kun finally found his happiness.' _bitterly, Kuroko couldn't find it in himself to be glad.

**~•~**

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun."

"No you're not, Kuroko! That bastard cheated on you and you expect me to believe you?!"

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami stopped, hearing Kuroko let out a resigned breath as the tealnette finally turned to face him.

"I knew, and we already broke up so..." he trailed off, eyes looking anywhere but Kagami's. "I'm fine now."

"Kuroko..." Kagami trailed off, seeing the other so uncharacteristically meek. "I— K-Kuroko, I know this may not be the right time, but I have something to tell you!"

Blue eyes met his.

"Will you please hear me out?"

**~•~**

Kagami was a friend who had stayed by his side since high school. So it was no surprise that the other had followed him to college.

He did not know about Tetsuya's affair with Akashi, nor did he know that he and the redhead hadn't been official yet when the news revealed that they were dating.

All he knew was Akashi leaving him for another.

The fact that Kagami-kun didn't know the full story was the only comfort Tetsuya had that whatever lecture the other had prepared for him wouldn't take long.

Receiving a confession was beyond his expectations, however.

**~•~**

The next time Seijurou sees Tetsuya, they met at a cafe in America on one of his company's business trips.

He sees Tetsuya who looked like he hadn't aged since graduating college, looking more scholarly as he sat there, reading a book with his glasses that he took off upon seeing Seijurou.

"Tetsuya." he greeted, joining the other on the table.

Tetsuya only gave a firm nod of acknowledgement, not entirely against Seijurou occupying the seat across him.

"It's been a while." he smiled, gently as he watched the other put his book away. "How have you been? I certainly didn't expect to see you again, in America no less."

"I've been alright." Tetsuya offered him a small smile that caused something to stir within Seijurou.

Had he always smiled like that?

"Although I didn't plan on travelling here, Taiga had insisted on coming to America for a change of pace." Tetsuya shrugged, pursing his lips as though recalling fond memories. "He said I've been working too hard lately."

Confused, Seijurou tilted his head inquiringly at the familiar name. "Taiga?"

Tetsuya turned to him. "Kagami-kun." he confirmed, ignorant of the sinking feeling the other was having.

"So you are...?" Seijurou's smile dropped, but the other didn't seem to notice as he flashed him another smile.

"Dating." Tetsuya said, voice fond like the tone he used to have when speaking to him. "I wasn't expecting it, either. But Taiga-kun asked for a chance, and I'm glad I gave it to him."

Seijurou had fallen silent, and when Tetsuya seemed to notice, he turned to him.

"How about you, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi-kun, not Seijurou. Not anymore.

"How are you and Furihata-san?"

The slight hitch in the tealnettes tone at the mention of the brunette told Seijurou he had been right about something, but it looks like that didn't matter anymore.

"He and I broke up." Seijurou said. "He couldn't handle being with me, after all."

"Oh," Tetsuya frowned. "I'm sorry, Sei—"

_Ding!_

As Tetsuya moved to check his phone's message, Seijurou felt his heart rate increase at the thought that Tetsuya had almost called him by his first name right then, like he used to.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Akashi-kun." Tetsuya stood, and Seijurou pushed aside the feeling of disappointment pooling on his stomach. "It seems that Taiga-kun had found the dog I took in that I've been hiding in the basement for some time now."

"It's alright." Seijurou smiled, nodding to the other as he gathered his things.

"I guess I'll see you, then... Akashi-kun." was Tetsuya's parting statement, leaving Akashi a bittersweet feeling in his heart.

It was funny.

Akashi, despite being known a victor in all that he does, could never get the person he wants.

And the thought brought a laugh out of the redhead, eyes humorless as he clenched the area above his chest, ignoring the stares he received from the other customers.

_'So this is what defeat feels like.'_

Seijurou hated it. But he hated himself more for letting someone like Tetsuya go. He supposes, after all he let Tetsuya go through, that Tetsuya deserves no less than being happy.

Even if it wasn't with him.

It took three heartbreaks for Seijurou to find love in someone who stays by his side.

Unfortunately, so did Tetsuya.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: This is the result of me reading a fic where Akashi is pining over Mayuzmi and has Kuroko as his fuckbuddy, a fic where Akashi told Kuroko he was only using him to make Mibuchi jealous, and lots of Soulmate AUs with Akashi leaving/cheating on him for Furihata. Too much angst in one month! I'm so done with this shit. So this is just self-indulgent, spare me your theatrics.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


End file.
